thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sutton Mercer
Sutton Mercer is the adopted child of Kristin and Ted Mercer and the adopted sister of Laurel Mercer. Sutton also has a twin sister name Emma Becker, they both were seperated at birth. Background Sutton was the one who found Emma after looking into her biological parents and trying to find them. Her adoptive family is much wealthier than Emma's and Emma comments that she envy's her because of it. She is arch enemies with Nisha Randall. And they are currently on frienemy terms. Sutton is also in a tight alliance with Thayer Rybak, while she is in California searching for clues about Emma and their biological mother. Sutton is very poular in school and everyone there wants to be her. She also becomes Homecoming Queen in "Over Exposed" and beats Nisha Randall because of her popularity. It is revealed that she slept with Thayer to get back at Ethan and Emma in the next episode. In "Bad Boys Break Hearts", Sutton sees Annie Hobbs painting a picture of two young girls holding hands while looking at the night sky, much like the one she painted in her old house in California. But she is then grabbed by an unknown person, and the episode ends. In "Escape from Sutton Island", Sutton is trapped in a mental hospital after the woman who works for Alec finds her near Annie's room. She claims to be Sutton Mercer, and gives the woman her parents' number, where Laurel picks up and passes the phone to Emma (as Sutton), who pretends to be Sutton. Sutton then assumes Emma's identity because if she doesn't, she was going to be injected with some medicine. Later, she breaks into Annie's room and tell her that she is Sutton, but Annie denies this. She says that both of her daughters are dead, and that Sutton has to stop confusing her. She then screams for help, and Sutton tells her that she is really her daughter. Annie responds by saying that "he" told her that they were dead and that "he" wouldn't lie to her. Before Sutton can get Annie to tell her who "he" is, she is dragged out of Annie's room and brought back to Nevada, still assuming Emma's identity. In "Never Have I Ever" Sutton met Emma's best friend, Lexi. After her car crashed into the lake and drowned Sutton is supposed dead. In the episode "East Of Emma", Sutton comes back to Pheonix on her's and Emma's birthday, ready to make Emma pay for what she has done to her life. Sutton, while pretending to be Emma, video-chats with Ethan, who can't tell the difference. Once their call has ended, Sutton e-mails Emma a fake e-vite from Ethan, telling Emma to meet him at the cabin where Ethan first discovered Emma wasn't Sutton. When Sutton-as-Emma meets Ethan at the cabin, he is still convinced it is Emma, and they kiss just as the real Emma walks in. Sutton then confronts Emma, telling her that soon, all of her friends and family would know the truth about who they thought was Sutton for the past several weeks. Sutton leaves in her car to go to the party, and an unknown figure drives her into a lake. In "O Twin, Where Art Thou?" Sutton's car is found along with her purse and phone but no Sutton. At the end of the episode, a piece of Suttons dress that she wore when she drowned was mailed to Emma and a note saying "Keep being Sutton...or you're next." Sutton may very well be dead like her book counterpart. At the end of "When We Dead Awaken" Just as Emma, Ethan, and Thayer mourn over what they thought was her death Sutton walks in the room through the window saying "Well isn't this cozy? I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?" Also see Gallery:Sutton Mercer Category:Characters Category:Lying Game Members Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Mercer Family Category:Twin Category:Protagonist Category:sister Category:Season 1 Characters